Bittersweet
by Permanent
Summary: Let's pretend that all the bad stuff never happened. AU


I make no promises.

* * *

The first time they meet, it's at the coffee shop. As a waitress, Touka takes anybody's order irrespective of whether they are a ghoul or a human. Today is a rather slow day. As she cleans the equipment, her ears pick up on the tell-tale _click_ of the door. A boy, perhaps no more than three years older than her, emerges into the humble cafe, his gait slow and uncertain.

Normally she does not pay close attention to the appearances of her customers, since she knew a majority of them as the recurring ghouls of the 20th Ward. Something about this particular customer, however, tips her off to the fact that he is, well, _special. _The boy is not extraordinarily tall; he's sporting dull black hair that is so typical of the Japanese, but that's not just it. What catches her eye is a white eye-patch on his right eye. A cosplayer, perhaps?

She looks around the area. Nishiki is tending to an elderly gentleman in the corner, having been dragged into yet another tangential conversation. Irimi, on the other hand, is behind the waitress, serving the role of a barista, carefully pulling the lever of the espresso machine. Irimi may be confident, but she is still inexperienced and to make good coffee, you need experience. Still, Irimi would make a very good barista in a short time.

Having ascertained her co-workers' places, the waitress now approaches the new customer at his table. He is joined by his companion: a boy about his age with short orange-ish hair who looks, much to Touka's simultaneous disgust and embarrassment, love-struck.

"Are you ready for your orders?" she asks, taking care to express customary hospitality to her patrons.

"Yes," the chirpier-looking boy replies with a loopy grin. "I'd love some cappuccino!" Touka jots down his order on her miniature notebook, conscious of his gleaming eyes on her. "One cappuccino..." she mumbles.

She turns to the other customer, the boy with the eye-patch, with little relief. "And you, sir?"

His response is prompt and brisk. "I would like a cafe macchiato, please. With no sugar or milk. I prefer it naturally bitter."

A cafe macchiato. "Alright—"

"Ehhh? Kaneki-kun~" his companion interrupts. "That's seriously bitter."

"I really wish you would stop making fun of my taste, Hide," Kaneki snaps back. Hide holds up his hands, laughing cheerily. Kaneki's tone softens. "Remember when you were little? You couldn't stand spicy food! And yet here you are now, eating spicy Pocky."

Touka internally rolls her eyes at this commotion. She utters a nonchalant "Your orders will be on their way" as she departs the scene.

.

She spots her manager. Yoshimura-san. He wears a serious expression on his face, though Touka usually sees him with a grandfatherly smile during the day shift. He beckons for her to come over, then puts his mouth close to her ear. "Touka-chan," he whispers. "I'd like a word with you."

"Eh?" Touka replies in confusion."Is it about the Doves?"

"No, it's just that... I have a nagging suspicion about the young man who just came in. I'll tell you about it later but for now, would you mind observing him for a while?"

"Hah?" she says, but he's already turned and left for the storeroom. "Huh..." His request is mysterious. Then again, Yoshimura-san is a mysterious man who'd founded the Anteiku in a very peaceful ward. There is no choice but to fulfill his order then, which had been worded very much like a request. She brews coffee.

.

A few minutes later, she arrives at their table again with two mugs of delicately crafted coffee. A cafe macchiato for the one who calls himself Kaneki and a cappuccino for the other who calls himself Hide. She briefly considers the manager's request, but is abruptly interrupted by Hide.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

He takes a sip of his coffee and exhales a pleasant sigh. "No, that's not it. What might your name be?"

Her curiosity is sparked. "Kirishima Touka... And you?"

"Name's Nagachika Hideyoshi, but feel free to call me Hide," he states with confidence. He nods his head towards his companion. "This here's my friend, Kaneki Ken. He's very shy—" ("No, I'm not," Kaneki muttered.) "—and more importantly..." In an instant, Hide grabs her hands much to her flustered surprise. "Kirishima-san, do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Wha—" Touka is taken aback. No customer of hers has asked her such a penetrating question. "Uh-um..." She feels herself growing red. "I... I don't!"

She's run away.

The two boys look at each other. Kaneki slaps Hide's shoulder—"Hide, would you stop that, you idiot!"—while Hide breaks out into a daze of "How lovely..." "_Don't do weird things!_"

.

.

.

Leaning against the wall in the storeroom, Touka sighs. Mission failed.


End file.
